Mal de amor
by Alma de Mu
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de ellos dos. Es un poco de la historia de como se enamoraron y lo que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Default Chapter

Aviso: Antes que puedan disfrutar de mi sencillo fanfic quiero aclarar algunos puntitos muy importantes; Los personajes son de su respectivo autor. Este fanfic fue elaborado con fines de entretenimiento. El fanfic está basado en la historia de GW, sin embargo no esta tan apegado a ésta. Traté que el carácter de los personajes no estuvieran alterados, perdón si lo están. Ahora sí comencemos con el:

Capítulo I 

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Heero se encontraba tendido en su cama, quieto. Sus ojos se habían abierto en cuanto las luces artificiales de la colonia de encendieron anunciado un nuevo día y se quedaron perdidos en la inmensidad del color blanco del techo de su habitación. Tenía como hora y media de estar despierto pero no se levantó. Su cuerpo no le respondía a pesar de no estar agotado; su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos que lo mantenían fuera de éste mundo. Aquellos profundos pensamientos lo tenían inquieto día y noche sin poder ponerles fin. Comenzaban cuando una figura con trenza brotaba en su mente como una flor; cuando recordaba su sonrisa, su voz o incluso su mirada. A veces le parecía que estaba junto a él en todo momento aunque no fuera así. Tenía días, semanas que no lo veía, pero para él le parecían años ya que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Aquellos pensamientos le originaban unas ansias por verlo, eso era lo preocupante, lo que le mantenía vagando por su interior tratando de encontrar una respuesta...

Heero por fin se levanta, un monótono día comenzaba y lo único que se le ocurría por hacer es salir a caminar. Tal vez el sol le haría algo de bien y el distraerse lo ayudaría a relajarse que era lo que más necesitaba, . tal vez...

Suena el teléfono que retumba en el silencio de la habitación. Heero contesta con su corazón agitado, tal vez por el susto del ruido repentino.

¿Hola?

¿Heero? ¡Qué gusto me da escucharte de nuevo, amigo!

La agitación aumenta al reconocer su voz.

No creí que tuvieras mi teléfono

Vaya forma la tuya de saludar, no has cambiado. No, no tenía tu teléfono pero le pregunté a Trowa si lo tenía y él me lo dio.

Ah, se lo dí cuando nos encontramos la última vez... ¿Y para que querías mi teléfono?

¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para comunicarme contigo ¿para qué otra cosa sería?

Un sobresalto. Continua la agitación.

¿Tenías algo que decirme? ¿ O sólo hablaste para saludar?

Quería preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer ésta tarde.

Sorpresa. El corazón da un brinco inexplicable.

No ¿por qué?

Quiero invitarte a comer, hace mucho que no platicamos y ahora que la guerra terminó me parecía buena idea. Entonces ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

Sí, no tengo nada que hacer.

Te daré la dirección. Apuntala bien, no sea que vayas a perderte.

Toma papel y lápiz. La mano tiembla (como nunca lo había hecho) al escribir la dirección.

Te espero. Bye

Nos vemos

Cuelga, el corazón se calma un poco mientras mira el papel con la dirección escrita.

Quiero ir –dice en voz alta para sí mismo. –Quiero verlo, escucharlo de nuevo.

Alegría, añoranza, emoción, melancolía, todo al mismo tiempo, en un preciso segundo.

Termina de arreglarse y desayuna tranquilo pensando en él, ya no con angustia, si no con añoro. La alegría se vislumbra en sus ojos castaños mientras recuerda aquella pequeña conversación; recuerda su voz, la emoción que le transmitieron sus palabras, los latidos fuertes de su mismo corazón, el sobresalto y sobre todo la noticia de que volvería verlo. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando ya terminó su desayuno. Pero ahora había una duda ¿por qué tanta dicha?¿por qué le alegró tanto escucharlo? La incógnita hacia regresar su semblante serio y de nuevo la angustia volvió.

Salió de su departamento a las 10:00. Caminó por varias calles mientras pensaba en aquellas preguntas que parecían retumbar en su cabeza. Harto de tanto analizarlo y darse cuenta que aquello era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, terminó sentado en una banca del parque viendo que eran las 12:00. En dos horas había llegado a sólo una conclusión , si lo seguía pensando lo único que conseguiría era angustiarse más y que pasara el tiempo sin darse cuenta. Se levantó y del bolsillo derecho de sus jeans azules sacó el papel donde había apuntado la dirección. Al comparar la dirección del parque con la que él tenía se llevó una gran sorpresa al fijarse que estaba a no menos de 3 cuadras de la casa de Duo.

Aclaraciones: Por si no lo notaron este capítulo es después de la serie y el OVA. Sé que todo el capítulo fue muy reflexivo pero perdonen a Heero, es tan callado...-

Para cualquier comentario o sugerencia escríbanme a: por llegar hasta aquí. Atte: Yui

Pd: sigan leyendo


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo II 

Son las 8:00 am y Duo había despertado muy sorprendido por el sueño que tuvo. No había sido una pesadilla si no todo lo contrario, había sido un sueño placentero y eso era lo que le tenía asombrado. En aquel sueño se encontraba en un bello jardín lleno de flores, ahí se encontraba la hermana Helen sonriéndole mientras le decía que todo estaba bien. Siguió caminando y se encontró con el padre Maxwell quién se encontraba con su semblante paciente y tranquilo que lo caracterizaba y lo único que le dijo fue: "Escucha tu corazón", fue en ese momento cuando Duo creyó que comenzaba con la típica pesadilla en la que veía la iglesia incendiándose y veía a la hermana Helen diciéndole aquellas últimas palabras que nunca se le olvidarían: "que Dios te cuide y te pro..." después se escucha así mismo gritando de dolor y todo se oscurece. Y así fue, las llamas rodearon el lugar y desapareciendo la silueta del padre, observa las ruinas de la iglesia y todo se repite. Pero cuando llega a la parte donde se oscurece una luz aparece detrás de él. Esa parte era nueva, se decía así mismo mientras volteaba a sus espaldas; había una silueta debajo de la luz cegadora que le ofrecía su mano, aquella silueta era...

Heero –había susurrado cuando despertó y recordó de quién eran aquellos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente en sus sueño.

Había soñado con Heero Yuy, aquel chico frío y serio que consideraba como amigo a pesar de las diferencias que tuvieron cuando se conocieron. Ya tenía varios días que no lo veía desde que la guerra terminó, desde que lo ayudó a salvar a Relena y se separaron. Tal vez solo eran ganas de verlo y hablar más de lo poco que habían conversado anteriormente.

Creo que no es mala idea invitarlo a comer, después de todo los amigos deben reunirse de vez en cuando.

Tomó su directorio y buscó el teléfono de Heero que recientemente había obtenido gracias a Trowa.

Si no me lo hubiera encontrado creo que nunca hubiera obtenido su teléfono..

Alza la bocina y se detiene por un instante. Mira el teléfono apuntado y comienza a marcar. Sólo se escucha el tono en la bocina que de pronto se detiene y se escucha que alzan del otro lado la bocina.

¿Hola?

Sorpresa, alegría. Su corazón comienza a palpitar emocionado de oír su voz.

¿Heero? ¡Qué gusto me da escucharte de nuevo, amigo!

No creí que tuvieras mi teléfono

Siempre con esa seriedad y frialdad. No ha cambiado.

Vaya forma la tuya de saludar, no has cambiado. No, no tenía tu teléfono pero le pregunté a Trowa si lo tenía y él me lo dio.

Ah, se lo dí cuando nos encontramos la última vez... ¿Y para que querías mi teléfono?

Aquella frialdad no le afectaba. El corazón sigue exaltado.

¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para comunicarme contigo ¿para qué otra cosa sería?

¿Tenías algo que decirme? ¿ O sólo hablaste para saludar?

Nerviosismo

Quería preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer ésta tarde.

No ¿por qué?

Emoción. El corazón da un brinco.

Quiero invitarte a comer, hace mucho que no platicamos y ahora que la guerra terminó me parecía buena idea. Entonces ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

Sí, no tengo nada que hacer.

Te daré la dirección. Apuntala bien, no sea que vayas a perderte.

Espera un minuto. Sólo escucha los latido fuertes de su propio corazón. Después le da la dirección.

Te espero. Bye

Nos vemos

Cuelga, da un pequeño suspiro y su corazón se tranquiliza.

Espero venga. Quiero verlo...

Felicidad, optimismo, nostalgia, soledad, todo lo siente al unísono.

Rápido se mete a la ducha. Se bañaba con una dicha indescriptible. Mientras desayunaba la alegría se le notaba en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, mientras que sus sonrisa expresaba con ternura su emoción.

Las horas pasaban Lentamente y el poco que hacer que tenía lo terminaba rápido sin querer. Al poco rato se encontraba sentado en su sala con la mirada perdida pensando que haría para comer. No eran más de las 11:30 cuando empezó a prepararla tranquilo y sin presiones.

No creo que venga antes de la 1: 00 pero por si las dudas...

Al mirar el reloj eran las 12:15 y la comida estaba a punto de terminar de cocerse cuando un sonido interrumpe la quietud. El "toc, toc" de la puerta hace saltar a Duo en el primer impacto.

Traga lentamente la saliva y, nervioso, se dirige a la puerta con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Toma la manija y abre...

Comentario final: Ahora le tocó a Duo mostrar lo que sentía y lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos. Espero les haya agradado como maneje la situación . Para cualquier comentario, aclaración o hasta queja pueden escribirme al correo que les dí en el primer capítulo, para no volvérselos a poner porque parezco disco rayado... ("no soy floja, soy práctica" -jiji)

Atte: Yui


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo: III

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando Duo abrió la puerta y sus miradas se encontraron.

¡Hola Heero, que alegría verte! –decía el chico hermoso de la trenza rompiendo el silencio con una gran emoción.

Hola Duo, tu siempre tan alegre –dijo Heero mientras entraba observando el departamento.

Y tu siempre tan sarcástico. Bueno, ahora me doy cuenta que no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que te vi. –mientras hablaba cerró la puerta y miraba emocionado a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

Tu tampoco. –Heero volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. El silencio volvió adueñarse de la escena, un silencio más incómodo que cualquier otro que hubiesen tenido. Duo no pudo soportar la mirada de Heero y enseguida la apartó dirigiéndola hacia la cocina.

¡La comida ya esta lista! ¿Quieres sentarte a comer? –dice dirigiéndose al comedor para luego esperar la respuesta.

Sí –Heero da unos pasos para llegar al pequeño comedor y se sienta.

Enseguida traeré la comida –le sonríe y se va a la cocina sin darse cuenta que Heero se había sonrojado un poco.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto?_

Duo llega con dos platos de los cuales salían vapor.

Espero te guste. No es por nada pero soy un espléndido cocinero.

¿Enserio? Veamos que tan bien sabe –Heero corta un pedazo de carne y se lo lleva a la boca.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal sabe? –pregunta mientras se sienta frente a Heero.

No esta mal –dice con una sonrisa pícara que casi hace que Duo se derrita en la silla.

¡Que bueno que te gustó! –dijo para disimular un poco la reacción que tuvo la sonrisa.

Heero miró a Duo y entre cerró sus ojos para poder observarlo mejor.

¿Te sucede algo? Tienes muy roja la cara.

¿¡Qué? –exclamó nervioso- Debe ser por el calor que me dio al entrar a la cocina. –y comenzó a abanicarse con su mano izquierda.

¡Ah! Claro... –dice con cara de incredulidad arqueando una ceja.

_Ash... Creo que ese cuento no fue muy convincente pero,_ _¿Por qué me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa? Será que me..._

Así que te encontraste con Trowa... –habló de pronto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Duo.

Sí, hace como una semana. Me lo encontré paseando con Quatre, habían ido a comprar un helado y después iban a ir al cine. Quatre me preguntó si te había visto o sí sabía como estabas y le comenté que ni siquiera tu teléfono tenía. Trowa sacó su cartera y me dio su directorio para apuntar tu número. Así fue como lo conseguí; por cierto, tal vez Quatre y Trowa ya sean novios, no les quise preguntar para no incomodarlos pero cuando me los encuentre de nuevo les preguntaré.

No creo que lo sean. Quatre ya te lo hubiera comentado ¿no?

Sí tal vez –Duo se metió un pedazo en la boca mientras analizaba lo que Heero le acababa de decir, sin darse cuenta que él lo observaba.

_¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me tiene así?_

Y cuéntame...¿Cómo ha sido tu vida después de la guerra?

Mmm... Monótona y pacífica. No sucede nada.

Bueno pero al menos ya no sufrimos con aquella guerra... donde sólo habían muertes. –la sonrisa de Duo persistía pero su mirada parecía sombría, triste.

¡Rayos! Parece que no es suficiente para mí atormentarme en sueños con aquellos recuerdos... ahora tenían que aparecer en mi mente.

Hay algo que desconozco... quisiera saber más...

Sí tal vez. Pero realmente mi vida ya no me interesa para nada.

Tal vez lo que necesitas es una novia... –Duo cambió la mirada al dirigir sus ojos a los de Heero. -¿No te gusta Relena? ¿Por qué no se hacen novios? –penetró su mirada como si en sus ojos estuviera la respuesta.

¿Qué tal si dice: ¡Qué buena idea! Ush... ¿Por qué me angustio tanto? ¿Es porque me...?

No. Realmente no me interesa Relena –miró su plato que estaba casi por terminar.

¿Te interesa otra chica? –Heero regresó su mirada a la de su interrogador.

¿Qué si me interesa otra chica? No. Hasta ahora no hay nadie que me interese o ¿sí?

¿No hay nadie que te llamé la atención? –insistía Duo con un todo de incredulidad -¿Alguien en quién pienses? ¿Qué te interese saber más de esa persona? No lo sé... ¡Su pasado tal vez!

No. Ninguna **chica**. –Heero lo miró con cierta seriedad después de haber remarcado la última parte de lo que contestó.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Por qué remarcó la palabra "chica"?

Heero no quería ser interrogado. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía las respuestas... alejó su mirada para toparse con una pequeña cruz que se encontraba en la sala, colgada.

¿Crees en Dios?

¿Qué? –voltea hacia la dirección que Heero miraba -¿Lo preguntas por la cruz? –mira que Heero asienta con la cabeza –No, sólo simboliza un recuerdo...

¿Un recuerdo? –Heero observó la mirada del chico.

De nuevo esa tristeza ¿Por qué?

De una persona que conocí hace tiempo. Murió en esa estúpida guerra. De él tomé el apellido Maxwell... el Maxwell...

¿Tiene alguna relación con la "Tragedia de la Iglesia Maxwell"?

Sí. –guardó silencio por un momento y las imágenes volvieron. Cerró los ojos y sacudió despacio la cabeza. Después dirige su mirada del otro lado de la sala. –y aquella virgen, representa otra persona que también quise –Heero mira y se encuentra con una estatuilla de porcelana con la figura de una mujer blanca y cabellos castaños claros. –Ella fue la que me enseñó a trenzarme el cabello –toma aquella trenza con suavidad mientras sonríe con melancolía. –A pesar que esos objetos no me lo dieron aquellas personas la primera vez que los vi me recordó a ellos. Al padre y la hermana Helen... –las últimas palabras las había susurrado pero aún así Heero dio un gran esfuerzo para escucharlas. Duo tenía tantas ganas de llorar, como nunca en su vida. Había contenido el llanto desde aquella vez y se había prometido así mismo que no lloraría de nuevo pero...

No llores frente a él, no ahora...

Pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. Heero la advirtió pero se quedó paralizado. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a su compañero.

Lo siento. –se levantó de pronto Duo. –No sé que me pasa. Nunca a nadie le había contado lo que... –su voz comenzó a entrecortarse y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Trato de secar sus lágrimas pero éstas no cesaban pero aún en esas condiciones seguía sonriendo.

¿Estas bien? –fue lo único que salió de su boca al levantarse y ponerse a su lado. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Duo, éste al sentirlo alzó la mirada. Heero le sonreía con ternura y con brillo intenso en sus ojos.

Esa sonrisa, esa mirada... ¡Son para mí!

En ese momento recordó que aquella mirada y sonrisa la había visto ya en sueños. Era aquel sueño que había tenido esa mañana y escuchó de nuevo al padre que decía en su mente: "Escucha tu corazón".

Duo ya no pudo contenerse más, y recordar su sueño no ayudó las cosas. Se borró de pronto su sonrisa y todo su rostro reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, enseguida se lo tapó con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar mientras que Heero lo miraba con ternura.

Guíate de tus emociones... No pienses nada más...

Heero volteó lentamente a su compañero, y ahora amigo, quedando frente a él. Después lo abrazó.

Parece que has aguantado esas lágrimas por mucho tiempo. Lo mejor será que te desahogues.

Duo abrió los ojos de par en par debajo de sus manos al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándolo y su voz cerca de él. Eran como un sustento para no caer al precipicio a cuál estaba condenado. Su corazón ya no sentía dolor (que era como si le oprimieran el pecho) y el llanto se había apaciguado.

Sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba algo –dijo Heero acariciando la nuca de Duo.

Todos tenemos una máscara donde ocultamos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos... –agregó con una ironía al hablar – Nuestro pasado. La mía es la sonrisa y la tuya...

La mía es la frialdad...

Aquella frialdad, es sólo tu máscara...Quisiera conocerte más porque tú... eres el único que me salvará de esta oscuridad, lo siento...

Creo que me estoy enamorando...

Una nueva y pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Después sacó sus manos del cuerpo de Heero suavemente para poderlo abrazar, para sentirlo más cerca... para no caer.


End file.
